


Summer Lovin

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: It's been six years since Quinn broke up with Rachel after graduating high school and going to Yale to take up photography, she regrets her decision. She goes out to California to spend some time with her brother and his family and take some pictures while she's at it. She bumps into someone that she never thought she'd see again. Will she be able to make things right ? Two shot GP





	1. Chapter 1

Summer Lovin ch. 1

* * *

_Senior Year 2012_

_I found myself pacing back and forth inside of the choir room, waiting for my girlfriend of two years to show up and I couldn’t but feel incredibly nervous about what I’m about to, knowing that she’s not gonna like what I had to say although I needed to be said. I had to do this now or I’d chicken out because I love Rachel too much to let her ruin her life for me as I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a pair of lips against my temple to see the love of life dressed in her red cap and gown. She looked beautiful like she always does but that’s goes without saying but my heart ached but I steeled myself from breaking down because I knew that this is killing me on the inside but I have to do this as I took in a deep breath before turning to face the petite girl fully, taking her face in my hands to placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When I pulled back, I could see the dazed lust-filled brown eyes that I love so much and I knew that I’m gonna miss them so much when we parted ways but I just hoped that one day she’ll come to forgive me for all the pain that I’m about cause her as I ran my thumbs across her cheeks. The singer looked up at me for a moment as a small frown formed on her face and it seemed like she was picking up on the tense aura that wafted off of me before trying to ask what was wrong but I beat her to the punch cause I needed to get this out now._

_“We need to break up”_

_“W-What?” Rachel asked shocked._

_“We need to break up, Rachel. I think that it’s for the best that we part ways now as friends” I said sighing._

_“W-Where is all this coming from, Quinn? Don’t you love me?” Rachel asked pulling away from me._

_“Of course, I love you Rachel but you’re going to be all the way in New York and I’m gonna to be Texas. You’re gonna be surrounded by all those talented singers and actresses and I don’t want to be the reason that you won’t be able to fully dedicate yourself to improving yourself if you’re worrying about me. This way you’ll be able to meet new people and date a little bit if that’s what you want. You’re on your way to bigger and better things and the last thing I want for you is being worried about me”_

_“I love you, Quinn and I don’t want anyone else because you’re more than enough for me but if you want to date other people than don’t use holding me back as an excuse to do it” Rachel said staring at me with her eyes filled with tears._

_“I don’t want to date other people, Rachel but I don’t want the strain of a long distance relationship to destroy what we have and you know most high school relationships don’t survive that kind of strain. It won’t be long before we grow to resent each other or break up later down the road and I don’t want that for us. Please try to understand where I’m trying from” I said pulling her into my chest._

_“No, I don’t need to understand anything” Rachel said pushing me away. “I hate you, Quinn Fabray and I never want to see your face ever again”_

_I sighed softly as I steeled myself from running after her because I can take her hate cause I know that she’ll use it to fuel her drive towards reaching her dream of starring on Broadway but I wished that things had went a little more smoothly than it did. The last thing I will see Rachel would be on the stage of McKinley to receive our diplomas but I didn’t miss the dirty look that she gave me before she left for New York as I packed up for Texas to major in Photography with a minor in Drama but that today was noted as the day that I drove the love of my life away._

* * *

I woke up to see that I’m still on the plane that’s heading towards California where my older brother Charlie and his family living for the summer because I haven’t visited him in awhile and I could use a break from working the local photography firm. I don’t have much of a dating life after everything that happened with Rachel because I knew that I wasn’t going to find anyone that would be able to fill the hole she used to fill in my heart so I just filled my bed with any warm body that I could find but it did every little to rid me of the loneliness once everything is said and done. It’s been six years since I broke off things with the diva and I miss her everyday but I know that I did the right thing for her and I’m sure that she’s moved on from, more than likely replaced me with someone more deserving and worthy of her affections. Once the plane touched down, I grabbed my drawstring backpack and walked off of the catwalk to see a familiar face in the sea of people with a half smirk on his face, arms folded over his chest and a pair of Aviators resting on the top of his slicked back blonde hair. I walked over towards Charlie who instantly scooped me up into his strong arms, spinning me around before setting me back down on my feet, ruffling my now short hair as he gives me a once over.

“Good to see you Q-ball” Charlie said smiling.

“You too, bro. So where’s the wife at?” I asked curious.

“She’s at home cooking up a storm for you visit” Charlie said chuckling.

“Awesome cause I’m starving” I said patting my empty stomach.

“Knowing you, you’re probably living off of top ramen and frozen dinner” Charlie said shaking his head. “Did you learn nothing in Texas?”

“I learned plenty. Cooking wasn’t one of them” I said rolling my eyes. “But not all of us have a top chef to cook our meals everyday and it looks like putting on a little weight there, Tubby”

“Whatever Quinn” Charlie said grabbing my duffel bag from baggage claim.

Charlie moved out here to the city of angels because he wanted to follow his dream of becoming a movie director and our dad was totally against the idea and wanted his son to take over the family business but that’s not what he wanted. Dad gave him an choice between his dream or taking over the business and the aspiring director made his choice by packing up his things, moving to California when he met his now wife wanted to become a chef (nice girl by the way), and hasn’t looked back ever since but I missed my brother during the time he was gone because I was thirteen when he left home. I understand now why he did what he did because Dad tried the same with me and has called me a major disappointment because I wanted to become a photography instead of CEO of a huge company but it’s not what I wanted and there’s no way that I’m following in the footsteps of a spiteful man like him. Charlie and I drove away towards the nice side of Los Angeles and I have to say that it’s pretty beautiful as I look forward to taking lots of pictures when we arrived at his place that he’s staying with his wife of six years who runs out of the front door, wrapping me in her arms and practically lifting me off of the ground with amazing strength for someone so small. Tiana is barely 5’2 with mocha skin, brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes with a laid-back vibe about her that I like but she’s easily excitable that reminds me a lot of Brittany as she finally sets me down on my feet.

“It’s great to finally meet you, Quinn. Charlie’s told me a lot about you but he didn’t tell me that you were so stunning” Tiana said smiling.

“Thanks but I wish I could say the same about you but family issue” I said shrugging my shoulders.

“He’s told me that too and I wish that you could’ve been there for the wedding but come inside. Dinner’s already” Tiana said leading me into the house.

The inside of the house was just as nice as the outside as Charlie leads me to the guest room and it’s has a full bathroom too as well as a dark room and I’m loving the red/black color scheme matching my tastes that I wanted when I was a kid. Growing up in a strict and religious household like I did, I didn’t get to want for much like all the kids on my block but I wasn’t like the other kids because of my anatomy and after being told time and time again that I was an abomination as God was punishing me for all of my past transgressions. Mind you, I was ten when he told me this and what transgressions could a ten year old possibly have but it messed for a long time although if it wasn’t for my brother telling me that there’s nothing wrong with me, trying to boost my self-esteem, I think that I would be a depressed child. I could’ve used his confidence and self-assurance during a lot of high school even I was faking most of my own confidence during that time but there was only one person that saw through all of the bullshit that others didn’t but she’s gone.

“Feel free to use the dark room, I mean I had it installed for you to use and it would be a shame if you didn’t” Charlie said leaning against the doorframe.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you were trying to convince me to move out here” I said smirking.

“What? Whatever would you get that idea from? I would never try to convince you to move out here where all the top photographers and photography agencies are” Charlie said in mock offence.

“I know what you’re doing, Charlie and it’s not going to work but I appreciate the room” I said smiling softly.

“We’ll see and I’ll see you for dinner. Tiana’s making bacon cheeseburgers with homemade fries and milkshakes” Charlie said closing the door behind him.

I laugh, shaking my head because this is something that Charlie would pull but I know that his heart is in the right place and there’s a reason behind everything that he does although I can’t see the reason why he would want me to move to LA. Oh well, I guess that I’ll find out sooner or later but right now, a bacon cheeseburger is calling my name.

* * *

I woke up early the next day to take pictures of the sunrise over the ocean and I have to say that it’s absolutely breath-taking as I walk along the shore, taking pictures that would look amazing including a seagull in mid-flight. As the sun starts to rise, more and more people started showing up on the beach to enjoy the warmth that the sun was provide or the coolness of the ocean as a few surfers headed towards the water to catch a few waves and it almost make me want to take up a few surfing lesson while I’m out here. I continued walking, looking through my camera lens for my next picture but I didn’t see the a flock of seagulls behind me as they flew took off in flight when the next thing… well person I saw was of someone that I haven’t seen in six years. It was Rachel Berry laying on a beach towel, looking out at the ocean with Ray Ban glasses on with her long chestnut brown hair flowing down her back in waves now with buttery highlights, her body is more toned than I remembered it to be and tanned, wearing a hot pink bikini but she hasn’t seen me.

Part of me wants to go over there and something to her but another part of me is telling not to because I caused enough problems for her and the last thing that she wants to see the person that caused her so much heartbreak then the unexpected happened as a slightly taller woman with long raven hair in matching crimson red one piece bikini with a dipping V-neck coming up side her, kissing her fully on the lips. My heart feels like it’s being ripped out of my chest and stomped on by a river dancer but I have no right to feel this way because I know this is the same way the diva felt when I broke up with her and I guess that this karma’s way of saying that I deserve this. I turned to walk away before I’m spotted since neither one of them came up for air yet and I took a few steps before I’m frozen in place when I’m standing by an angelic voice.

“Quinn? Quinn, is that you?” 

* * *

  
End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Lovin ch. 2

* * *

It takes everything in me not to turn around and confront the angelic songstress behind as well her lover but I know that I should just keep walking, pretending that I hadn’t heard her calling my name because well for a number of reasons of mostly cause I don’t know what to do in this kind of situation since I hadn’t expected to one run into her after so long. I should just walk away because I’m sue that I’m the last person that the diva wants to see and if she does then I’m sure that it’s rub her success or newfound relationship in my face or probably cuss me the hell out for all of which I definitely deserve after what I had put her through. I told myself that I wouldn’t caused anymore problems for Rachel and sticking around her will do just that so I started walking away towards the pier when her voice called out my name once again followed by footsteps, signaling that I’m being followed as I picked up more speeds in my steps and before I knew it I was running as I can. The diva continued yelling my name and for me to stop but I couldn’t stop because I don’t know what she could possibly want from the one person that caused her so much heartbreak over the years and I don’t think that I can truly face her now if ever so I’m doing what I’m good for… running away like a coward.

I turned a corner, bobbing and weaving through hordes of people before finally ducking behind a dumpster in an alley, trying to catch my breath while hoping that I had given Rachel the slip and I couldn’t help but feel even worse than I already about all of the decisions that I’ve made up to now as I thought that I was doing the right for the both but in reality, I was afraid. I was afraid that the diva would forget about once she got around all of those glamorous singers and actresses and I would be soon a distant in the back of her head and I thought if I had broke it off before that happen, that I would be saving myself from the anguish and pain but all I did was caused myself to lose the greatest love I ever had. I lean against the wall before looking up at the blue sky as the clouds roll as I shook my head at my own idiocy and I always prided myself on being smart but in reality, I’m more dense than Finn ever was and that’s saying a lot but I didn’t have much time to think on this when something gleaming catches my eye. I turned to see two guys standing a few feet away as one of them was holding a pocket knife with a smug look on his butt ugly facet as his buddy looked bored with the entire ordeal as he impatiently taps his foot while looking over his shoulder for someone to show up. “Hand over all your money and valuables before you get hurt” the smug creep said grinning sleazily. “I don’t have any money or valuables on me so just move on to your next victim” I snorted.

“Give us ya money now or I’ll gut ya like a fish” Creep said getting annoyed.

“And I told you that I don’t have any money so fuck off” I said frowning.

The second guy looks me up and down before his eyes landed on the camera wrapped around my neck then his hand shoots out, grabbing my camera and yanking it from me in one quick motion that I barely had time to react as he gives it a once over. I tried to take it back from him but the creep punches me hard in the stomach, causing me to fall to my knee in pain as the taller guy makes noise of appreciation before turning to his friend with a slight nod but I have to get that camera back because it holds sentimental value. It means more than anything and I have to get it back no matter what as I refuse to let guys like them take it from me, pushing myself onto my feet before quickly reaching out to grab the camera once again but the Silent guy quickly saw through this then delivering a swift blow to my stomach and the creep decides to jump in, tripping me. I tumble to the ground, catching myself then turning to face these guys as the creep shakes his head before smiling menacingly then taking his t-shirt off, cracking his knuckles.

“We were just gonna let you go but you just fucked up, little girl. We’re gonna teach you a little lesson then maybe we’ll have a little fun if you’re good” Creep said chuckling perversely.

“Not interested in learning anything from you or your third pinkie” I said rolling my eyes.

“That’s it, bitch! You’re gonna get it” Creep yells angrily.

I was fully ready to take a beating to get a simple camera back but the reason that I want it back is because it was given to me by Rachel for my sixteenth birthday when I told her that I wanted to get into photography a little while after we started dating. I have two other camera besides that one but this one I preferred to use because it makes feel closer to the diva even though wasn’t with me or that we weren’t together romantically as I kept the camera in perfect working condition and it looks like it did when it was first given to me. There’s no way that I’m gonna let these guys takes what means so much to me and I don’t care if I get my ass handed to me as long as I get the camera back as I rush in, punching Creep in the face followed by a knee to the stomach but I didn’t see Silent Guy coming up behind me, shoving me hard to the ground then picking me up by the neck.

I struggled against his grip but it wasn’t working as he tighten his grip, making it hard to breathe as Creep gets up from the ground with a angry look on his face as Silent Guy locks my arms behind my back so I couldn’t fight back as his friend unleashes his fury on me with hard blows to the face and my body. I wanted to cry out for help but I don’t because I don’t think that I deserve it because I managed to get myself into this and I thought that I could get myself out of it but look how that turned out as I continue to dig myself deeper and deeper into the hole that I dug for myself as I hate the feeling of helplessness. Creep punches me hard across the face, snapping my head to one side as blood pours out of my nose and mouth as my face throbs in pain as he picks up the pocket knife that he was holding early, looking at me with a sadistic look on his face and I knew that he plans to use it on me as I struggle against Silent Guy but he doesn’t let up.

“I think that it’s time for a little makeover, don’t ya? Mess up that pretty little face yours” Creep said chuckling.

“Quinn!”

The three of us turned to see Rachel standing at the entrance of the alley with a fearful look on her face and couldn’t believe that she managed to find but hate that she did because she’s seeing me in this position. Creep looks at the diva for a moment then turns to look at me with sleazy look on his face causing a shiver up my spine because I’m afraid of what he might try to do to her and I have to get her out of here as quickly as possible cause I don’t care what happens to me as long as she’s far away from these guys as humanly possible.

“Rachel, get outta ya!”

“But you’re hurt! I can’t leave you like this”

“Forget about me and just run. These guys are crazy! Go now!” I said wishing that she would listen to me.

“No, I won’t leave you alone with these disreputable people. You’re coming with me” Rachel said with finality in her voice.

“Hey baby, when we’re done with blonde over here, we’ll take you out for a night out on the town” Creep said sleazily.

There’s no way that I’m gonna let anyone especially this guy lay a finger on Rachel as my blood boils over, sending back hard against Silent guy’s crotch hard as he falls to the ground in pain before bringing my foot down against his skull. His head hit the ground hard enough to knock him out as I grab Creep roughly by the neck, pinning to the wall as I give me my best HBIC glare and I’m sure that he was about to piss himself, grabbing his knife from his hand to hold it against his neck.

“Come anywhere near her ever again or make any kind of comment about her, I swear to God that I’ll end you where you stand” I said through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know that she was your girl” Creep said fearfully as he pushes my camera towards me. “You c-can have the camera back. We were just gonna pawn it off some quick cash”

“Get outta here and I don’t ever want to see you again” I said taking my camera from him.

Creep didn’t even bother to get his friend as he took off towards the other end of the alley without taking a second look as I put the camera back where it belongs, around my neck before nearly jumping out of my skin when I feel a hand gently touching my skin to see that it’s Rachel looking at me with a concerned look on her face. The diva looks the same but there’s this new found confidence about her that intrigues me as I flinch from her touching the bruised skin along my eye that I know that I probably have a black eyes as I can barely see out of it and my ribs are throbbing painfully from being on the receiving end of a lot of punches. Rachel notices this as she gently takes me by the hand, leading me out of the alley as I tried to pull away from her but she wasn’t having any of it as she tightens her grip on me when the Latina from earlier shows before taking a good look at my battered state then frown considerably as the smaller woman explains what happens in Spanish.

I didn’t even know that she could speak Spanish although we did take Spanish with Mr. Schue for two years but he knew as much Spanish as the students that he was teaching so we didn’t really learn anything that was actually helpful and over the years, I never bothered to try to pick up the language but obviously she felt differently. I’m pulled towards the parking lot where red BMW was parked before being pushed into the backseat as Rachel takes the passenger’s seat and Latina in the driver’s seat then pulling off to who know where but throughout the entire drive, I could feel her gaze on me but I couldn’t met her gaze. I just couldn’t because the guilt over what I did was eating away at me as I have to no right be around her or even in her presence cause I don’t deserve to me and part of me just wish that she had left me in that alley cause I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything had happened to her because of me.

I barely noticed that the car had stopped moving as I’m pulled out of the vehicle before looking up to see that I’m being pulled into the ER part of the hospital then a nurse asks me to fill out some forms before sitting in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs while waiting for one of the doctors to see you. I sat across from the couple as a few minutes pass, the diva stands up as she paces back and forth in the space between the chairs with her arms crossed over her chest impatient for my name to be called and I couldn’t but a smile despite the busted lip because it’s nice to know that some things haven’t changed since she still pace when she’s nervous or worried about something. Honestly I don’t think that I need to be here because I’m not that badly injured but knowing that Rachel will only force me to come here to make sure that I don’t have a concussion or something like that although I don’t deserve her concern as her girlfriend whispers something in her ear that I couldn’t hear.

The diva gives her a slight nod as she turns to leave and the petite singer sit across from me before looking up at me causing me to look away ashamed because I’m doing the one thing that I had promised myself that I wouldn’t do and yet I’m doing it, causing problems for her. If I knew that Rachel would have been in LA then I wouldn’t have come out here, I would have stayed in Dallas trying to forget her but I’m here, sitting in the ER waiting to see a doctor because I was trying to get away from her and got hurt in the process. I slumped further into my chair as I fiddled with my camera when I’m pulled out of my thoughts.

“Why?”

“Huh?” I asked confused.

“Why? Why did you run from me, Quinn? What I do to make you hate so much? I don’t understand what’s going on in your head sometimes” Rachel said looking at me intensely.

“I… I don’t hate you, Rachel” I said barely above a whisper.

“Then why did you run from me when I called your name today? I know that you heard me” Rachel said frowning.

“I ran because… because I couldn’t face you. I couldn’t face you because of what I did to you, to us all those years ago. You have every right to hate me, to cuss me out and I deserve it because I was too much of a coward to stick it out” I said barely holding back the tears from flowing.

“Why did you break up with me before graduation?” Rachel asked gently.

“Because I was afraid that you would grow bored of me once you got around all of those talented people in New York and I thought you would forget about me so I broke up with you to save myself from the heartbreak. I used the excuse of not wanting to hold you back to cover my tracks but I’m so sorry, Rachel that I was such a coward” I sobbed.

I was expecting her to yell at me, cuss me out, or to get up and leave without a word but what I wasn’t expecting what was for her to move around to the chair next to me, pulling me into a tight hug as she places a soft kiss on my temple. I hold onto her arm like its my last lifeline cause it just might be since I don’t know when is gonna be ripped out from under me but I don’t care at the moment because I’m in Rachel’s arms and for once in the last six years I feel content… I feel like I’m home that is until the nurse calls my name. Through the whole doctor visit, the diva was right by my side and holding my hand while the doctor bandages me up and writes me a prescription for painkillers before sending me on my way as we walked out of the hospital to see the Latina leaning against her car and I expected the singer to let go of my hand but she didn’t. The girl’s name that I learn is Santana hands Rachel some clothes to change into then presses a bag of frozen peas against my black eye as I hiss slightly as the diva reprimands the actress for being so roughly but I told her that it was cool.

“Yeah mi amore, she’s tough enough to take a punch to the face then taking a bag of peas to the face should look like kiddy stuff” Santana teased.

“She’s right. This is kiddy stuff” I said smirking.

“Oh my goodness. What am I going to do with the both of you?” Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Santana pulls Rachel into her arms, placing kisses all over her face as she tries to push the actress away but she holds fast her and couldn’t help but laugh as I see the love in her eyes for the raven haired woman causing a painful pang in my heart but at least she’s happy. That’s all that I want for the diva and she has that with the actress as I turn to walk away to head back to Charlie’s when something grabs my wrist, causing me to turn around to see that it’s the actress pulling me towards the car, confusing me on what’s going on.

“Santana, what are you doing? Let me go” I said trying to pull away from her.

“Hell no, you think that I’m just gonna let you slip away like that a second time after trying to track your ass down. You’re coming with us whether you like it or not” Santana said pushing me into the backseat.

“You got hurt, Quinn and we’re gonna make sure that you get healed up”

“Rachel, I can’t. I-”

“Quinn, listen to me. If you want to make it up to me for things in the past then let me take care of you. Please” Rachel said pouting.

I tried to look away from the Berry pout but it was already too late as she carefully wraps her arms around my waist, rubbing her nose along the column of my neck gently and I knew that I was a goner because I have always been weak when it came to Rachel. I sighed as Santana pulls away from the curb while the diva cuddles up to my side and I’m not sure what going on here as we passed by beach houses after beach houses before pulling up to a beige two story beach house when a large Doberman runs to the actress’ side, happily licking her hand. I didn’t know if I should be afraid or not when the dog walked up to me, looking at me cautiously and I didn’t move a muscle because I didn’t want it to think that I was threat or something as it pinned me to the side of the car with its front paws, sniffing my face for a moment before giving a sloppy lick.

“Okay down Roscoe” Santana laughs.

“Sorry about Roscoe, he’s a little weary around strangers but he seems to like me” Rachel said smiling.

“Oh really I didn’t notice” I said wiping my face of the excess spit.

“He’s really a sweetheart when he gets used to” Rachel said leading me inside.

The inside is just as amazing as the outside and it’s obvious that the two of them lived together although the black/white color scheme seems more like Rachel’s preference if anything as Santana walks into the kitchen, pulling out ingredients for something. The diva tells me to sit on the couch and relax while they get lunch ready and I do what I was asked, sitting on the couch before getting up to look around to see all of the pictures and award lining the wall as well as the top of the fireplace to see all the happiness that actress and the diva created together. One picture was of Rachel wearing her costume from one of the student plays that she performed at NYADA while another was of the diva sitting in-between the actress’ legs with a huge smile on her face as I couldn’t help but feel sad that this couldn’t have been us but I screwed it up for the both of us although I’m glad that she was able to move on. It’s obvious that she’s happy with Santana and I only wish them all the luck and happiness in the world but then another picture catches my eyes, shocking immensely as it’s the picture that we took when we won Nationals for Glee as Rachel was looking at the camera while I had my arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek. I couldn’t believe that she had kept this picture all these years cause she said that she hated me and never wanted to see my face but why would she keep this picture of us like this.

“She missed you, you know”

I turned around to see Santana with her arms folded over her chest as she walks towards, taking the picture from me, putting it back where it was originally then to face me with a slight smile on her face.

“I don’t see how or why after everything that happened” I said shaking my head. “She might not hate me anymore but I doubt she feel anything close to missing me”

“Why else would she keep a picture of two then if she didn’t miss you. She still love you”

“Yeah right, Rachel doesn’t love me. Not anymore, her exact words were I hate you and I never want to see your face ever again” I scoffed.

“God, you’re so dense. Why else would she have chased you down and tried to help you when you were getting your ass kicked? If that isn’t love then I don’t know what is” Santana said frowning.

“Why do you care so much if Rachel loves me or not? Why do you even care what happened between us? It’s over, she’s with you and she’s obviously happy. Why rock the boat?”

“Because unlike you and your stupidity, I’m trying to make her happy”

“She obvious is. With you and not me. Whatever happened between us has came and gone as she has a life… a better with you here in LA” I said getting annoyed.

“Are you truly that dense? I know that she’s happy with me but I know that she’d be happier with you” Santana said throwing her arms up in the air.

“W-What? Are you… are you going to break up with Rachel?” I asked confused.

“Of course not, I’m not stupid” Santana said rolling her eyes. “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me”

“Then what are you talking about cause I’m confused” I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

“I’m more than sure than the both of us could make her happy” Santana said smirking.

I’m looking at her to further explain what the hell she’s talking about because she’s not making any kind of sense and she picks up on this as she rolls her eyes at me like I’m the stupid one here that needs everything explained to her.

“What I’m saying here Fabray is that I’m willing to let you in on our relationship if and only if you can swear to me that you won’t try to pull what you did six years ago” Santana said pointing her finger in my face.

“What? What makes you think that I’m going to agree to this? What make you think that Rachel’s gonna be okay with this? You must be completely out of your mind” I said frowning.

“Actually I’m not, just a badass bitch who knows what she wants. Can you say the same?” Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

I open my mouth to say something, anything but nothing was coming out because I’m not sure if I know what I want anymore cause I thought that I did but now, I’m not so sure with my life being all over the place. The only thing that makes sense was Rachel and photography but she’s not in my life anymore and taking picture can only fill so much but I don’t have much as I run my hand through my hair, sighing staring at the ground only to have the actress lift my chin so I’m looking into her mocha eyes. There’s determination, confidence and self-assurance in those eyes making me wish that I had the same in my own but I don’t as she smiles at me slightly.

“Look Quinn, I might not know you as well as Rachel does but I know that I do care about you. I care a lot about Rachel and she feels the same about you as she does about me”

“I can’t, Santana I just can’t. I hurt her once already and I don’t want to do it again. It’s just better if I just stayed away” I said shaking my head.

“Better for who? She was miserable in New York after your breakup. She would either cry about it or get so angry that she wanted to break something before using to fuel her to make it on Broadway. When she made it, I got to be there to see it but I know that she was wishing that you were there to see it, to be the one that got to share that moment with”

“Why are you doing all of this? What are you getting out of this?”

“I’m doing this because I love Rachel and I want her to be happy as what I’m getting out of this is a very happy girlfriend and possibly someone else to love” Santana said smiling.

“Look Santana, I get what you’re trying to do and I appreciate what you making Rachel but there’s something that you don’t know about me. Something that’ll make you reconsider your decision to wanting to date me” I said pulling away.

“Like what, you’re hot, I’m hot, Rachel’s hot. The three of us together will be scorching hot” Santana said smirking.

“I have a penis. I had it since I was born and I never gotten it corrected because I didn’t want to do it to please my fath-”

I’m caught off guard by a pair of lips being pressed against my own before being forced onto the couch as Santana straddles me, forcing my arm above my head as I looked up at the actress to see that her eyes are burning with passion and lust but there’s gentleness and lovingness in them causing me to shiver. I don’t know what she’s about to do to me as a part of me wants to find out while the other part is worried about Rachel finding us in such a compromising position but I couldn’t think on this further when Santana kisses me gently and I couldn’t stop myself from kissing her back. Her lips are so soft and velvety against my own as one of her hand lets go of my wrists, hovering over my body until it reaches its destination which happens to be the bulge in the front of my pants as my hips buck slightly in her hand as she moves it back and forth teasingly.

“Quinn, I don’t care that you have a penis. From what I can tell, you’re well equipped and I can’t wait to give it a test drive” Santana said smirking.

“Y-You’re not d-disgusted?”

“Hell no, the way that I see it you’re still a fuckin hot woman and it’s obvious why Rachel fell for you but I don’t want you to think that I want you because of the amazing sex we’ll have. I want to get you know. The real you” Santana said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

“I-”

“The lunch’s read-… Santana, I told you to be gentle with her”

We turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway of living room with a frown on her face and her hands on hips as I pushed myself away from Santana who looks unapologetic about what just happened, shrugging her shoulders.

“Sorry mi amore, I couldn’t help myself”

“Quinn needs to heal fully and I have you hindering her recovery with your foolishness” Rachel said glaring at Santana but softening her features at me. “Are you okay, Quinn? Are you in any pain?”

“N-No, I’m f-fine” I said shaking my head.

“Good” Rachel said leaning over the back of the couch to place a quick kiss on my cheek before pulling slightly. “This time, I’m not letting you get away from me”

I squeaked out as Rachel walks back into the kitchen adding an extra sway to her hips as Santana and I let out a collective groan then turning to look at each other before letting out a laugh. I don’t know what I’m getting myself into but as long as I have these two by my side, I think that I’ll be fine.

* * *

The End


End file.
